


Interview With J2

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Batman References, Cute, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Fans, Fluff and Humor, Interviews, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: You're picked to do the interview with Jared and Jensen shortly after they come out as a couple. But despite the fact that your editor told you to find out the truth about J2's love affair, you have your own agenda: introduce your readers to the real Jared and Jensen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Interview With J2

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I've only ever done reader-insert once before and I'm pretty sure I didn't end up posting it. 
> 
> It's fluffy and cute, with a little snarky Jensen (because that's my favorite) and some bonus pouty Jared. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Jensen opened the door with a smile. “Come on in,” he said, gesturing you inside. “Jared’s upstairs. He’ll be down in a minute.” 

You couldn’t believe you were standing in front of Jensen Ackles. It still blew your mind to know that your editor selected  _ you _ to do the interview. 

As you followed Jensen through the house to a cozy living room monopolized by a sprawling sofa, you wondered what it would be like filled with castmates and family members. 

The area was sparsely furnished, but still warm and inviting. There were pictures of Jensen and Jared hanging in the hallway as well as their friends and even a few pets. It was homey, but not overwhelming. Organized without being commercial. 

“You can take a seat wherever,” Jensen said, clicking the tv off and hastily folding a throw blanket. 

You took a seat in one of the armchairs so you could appreciate the view through the floor-to-ceiling wall of windows. There was a large deck out back as well as a swimming pool and an immense span of lush green grass. You smiled softly as you imagined music filling the air, kids splashing in the water… 

“Can I get ya’ somethin’ to drink?” You startled when Jared suddenly spoke up from behind you. 

“Jay… you scared her half to death…” Jensen said, rolling his eyes. He placed a glass of water on the table by your arm then took a seat on the couch. 

“Sorry,” Jared said sheepishly. He ran a hand through his wet hair then quickly realized his mistake and wiped it off on his jeans so he could shake your hand. Once you’d introduced yourself, he joined Jensen. 

You took a moment to collect your thoughts, quietly taking in the scene in front of you. Jensen had one ankle crossed over his knee, sipping a cup of coffee as his hand idly played with Jared’s hair. Jared’s hand rested lightly on his leg. They were both silent as they waited on you. Somehow, though, it wasn’t uncomfortable. IT seemed like you could all sit there without a word spoken for the rest of the day. 

Clearing your throat, you set your tape recorder on the table beside your glass of water and pulled out your notebook. 

“So, let’s start with an easy one-- When did you two meet?” 

Jensen smiles softly, but Jared is the one who answers. “Almost twelve years ago, now. At our final audition for the show.” 

You take the opening. “Speaking of the show, you guys announced last year that thirteen will be your last season. I know the fans are dying to know why. Has it just run its course? Or is there something on the horizon for you both?” 

It’s a little pushy, but not so much that you expect them not to answer. 

“We talked about it a lot…” Jensen started, leaning forward to set his coffee cup down on the coaster.

“And the truth is that as much as we love the show-- we don’t want to miss out on our lives. We work five, six days a week for nine months out of the year, which means we miss out on a lot. Birthdays, weddings, soccer games, ballet.” 

You can see the pain in his eyes, the hurt from missing out on the important things. Jared must’ve seen it too because he reached over to hold Jensen’s hand. 

“Yeah, you know, it’s been so much fun-- being Sam and working with this guy, but I do want to try some other stuff. Maybe branch out from the horror genre for a little while?” Jared chuckled. 

You tried to brighten things up with your next question. “The fans love to hear about what you guys get up to in between takes on set- what you two have both referred to as ‘shenanigans’. Can you share anything that’s happened recently?” 

You quickly jot down a note: guys are avoiding eye contact, definitely seeing a guilty smirk from Jensen. 

“Okay, that look has got to mean something…!” You said, trying to get them to spill. 

Jensen laughed, while Jared huffed. There was definitely a story there. “Jared?” you asked, focusing on the apparent victim. 

“I have nothing to say,” he stated firmly. His resolve wavered only a moment later, his lips twitching as he fought not to smile. He looked at Jensen. “You’re a dick…” he said, chuckling. 

Jensen didn’t even pretend he was sorry, instead, slapping Jared on the back before he turned to you. “It was classic,” he said, grinning wide. 

“It was cold,” Jared argued. 

“You’re always hot!” 

“Yeah, but that’s not the point!” 

Jensen scoffed, “So you’re saying you didn’t feel refreshed? At  _ all _ ?” 

“Well, yeah-- But my pants were wet!” 

“It was great-- And so easy, too.” This part is said directly to you. 

“We were in the middle of a scene!” 

“Well, maybe next time Sam should check that the lid is screwed on before he takes a drink…” Jensen said with a wink. 

Another scribble into your notes: _Jared= wet pants. Lid not screwed on, during a scene. Definitely Jensen’s doing._

You knew better than to admit you thought it was funny, but you did allow a small smile to slip through. 

“Alright, let’s see if I can get us back on track…” 

Jensen snorted just as Jared said, “Good luck.” 

“We asked fans to send in questions for us to ask you-- would you like to hear some?” 

Jared immediately jumped on board, but you noticed Jensen seemed a little nervous. Taking a look at your list, you decided to start with an easy one.

“Jared-- what’s your favorite thing to do in your free time? We know about Jensen’s golfing obsession--” 

Jensen interrupted to grumble, “I wouldn’t call it an  _ obsession… _ ” 

“--but what do  _ you  _ like to do?” 

Jared looked over at Jensen. Some sort of silent communication went on between them. Jensen gave a small shake of his head before taking another drink of coffee. 

“I like to listen to music," Jared said finally, "...go for a run, hang out and watch the game-- I’m pretty boring.” 

You wrote down his answer under the header  _ Just Like You.  _ Next, was a question for Jensen. 

“Jensen--” he sat up straighter, gave you a shaky smile. “What is your dream car?” You as well as most of the fans probably already knew the answer. He looked immensely relieved. 

“Baby, of course. Why would I want any other car?” 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but, what if you couldn’t have the Impala? What would you choose?” 

Jensen gasped dramatically. “How  _ dare  _ you.” 

Jared didn't rise to the bait. He seemed genuinely curious about what Jensen would say so you decided to wait it out. Luckily, Jensen didn’t disappoint. 

“Okay... _ fine _ . If I couldn’t have the Impala--which, shame on you for even considering that an option-- I’d have to say… the batmobile.”

You smiled, satisfied with that answer. Jared, however, was not. 

“Yeah, but which one?” he asked, “We talkin’ the original nineteen-sixty-five version? Or the tank-hybrid from the Dark Knight? Oh, and don’t forget about the flying shoe from Batman Forever…” 

Jensen turned to face Jared completely. “Okay,  _ first _ , the Batmobile is legendary no matter which version you choose.  _ Second _ , it may have looked goofy, but Val Kilmer could drive up the side of a freakin’ building--which is  _ awesome _ . And  _ last _ , hell no, I don’t want Bale’s knock-off. The whole point of the Batmobile is to have durability, speed, and  _ style _ . That  _ tank _ was a monstrosity.” 

You made sure to list the actual examples he gave as well as each of Jared’s reactions. You’d heard that Jensen was serious about the Dark Knight, but now you had real proof. Plus, it was kind of adorable to listen to them argue. 

In the end, though, Jensen decided classic was the way to go. “Hands down, the original. It was way ahead of its time  _ and _ it looked cool. Adam West was the shit, man.” 

After they’d finished their Batman debate, you asked Jared, “Jared, what is one thing Jensen does that drives you nuts?” 

Jensen dropped his forehead to his hand, groaning. You were pretty sure you saw a little blush too. Jared, meanwhile, was giggling with glee, clapping his hands excitedly. “Ooh… where to start!” 

“Let’s see… he doesn’t return the movies to the case after watching them, he eats the ice cream straight out of the container, he makes a  _ ton _ of noise when getting ready for bed, he sings when he works out-- the list could go on and on.” 

You’d been busily scribbling down everything he said, but one in particular stuck out to you. “He eats ice cream from the container?” 

Jensen raised his head. “Oh, come on! You don’t even  _ like it _ !” He turned to you. “It’s called Caribbean Coconut…” 

Jared gawked at him. “It’s disgusting! You’re getting your spit all over it!” 

Holding his hands up, Jensen frowned at him. “What do you care? You don’t eat it!” 

“Maybe I  _ would _ if you didn’t slobber all over it…” 

“Pfft! No, you wouldn’t.” 

As they continued to argue over whether Jared would actually try it if Jensen stopped double-dipping, you pictured a quiz in your head.  _ Mavericks vs. Spurs _ would be the title with a second line underneath in smaller font, _ Are you more like Jared or Jensen? _ You could ask about ice cream eating preferences and which Batmobile was superior. Whether the reader enjoyed being outdoors or not--maybe something about running? Singing on stage in front of a thousand people or only singing in the shower? 

It would be easy to find information from past interviews that you could include. 

Coming back from your brainstorming session, you realized they were both watching you. 

“Oh, sorry, I- uh, drifted for a minute there,” you explained, scanning the list of remaining questions to find the perfect closer... _There._

“So, Jared and Jensen, I have one final question for you both: Is there anything you would like to say to your fans?” 

They were quiet for a few minutes, fighting against the sudden flood of emotion that question evoked. 

“Thank you,” Jensen finally said. 

Jared searched for the right words, settled for rambling when he couldn’t find them. It was probably too hard to verbalize everything he felt for the fans and the show. 

“Yeah, God, just-- thank you for believing in us-- and the show. You know? We wouldn’t be here without y’all and it means the world to us that y’all are constantly bringing in new people and bein’ supportive of everything we do.” 

Jensen gently squeezed the back of Jared’s neck when he started to tear up. “Simply put,” he said, maintaining direct eye contact with you, “keep doin’ what you’re doin’ and we’ll do our best to give you guys a kick-ass final season.” 

Basking in the finale of a great interview, you reached over to turn the recorder off. Jensen stood to walk you to the door. 

“Thank you,” you said, shaking his hand, “you gave me more than enough. We’ll get in touch with you in a couple of weeks to have you approve it before it goes out.” 

“Thank  _ you _ ,” he echoed. “Thank you for not focusing on the announcement. You kept it light-hearted and funny, which I--and Jared-- both appreciate. Lately, it seems like all people want to talk about is us. Or the ending. It’s...a lot. So… thank you.” 

“It was my pleasure,” you assure him. 

  
As you walked down the steps, heading back to your car, you could already see the outline of the article, a few bubbled quotes from each of them. The quiz would be at the end to finish on a lighter note. And the last line would say:  _ Sam and Dean? I'd choose Jared and Jensen over the Winchesters any day... _

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is an AU fic so take their "answers" with a grain of salt. A few I pulled from things they've mentioned during cons, but most of it was just for fun. 
> 
> I think we could all use a little fluff right now... so, if you enjoyed the story or it brought a smile to your face, please leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
